1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case and lock for storing and securing recording media and more particularly to a case and lock which protect recording media from theft and from being damaged during placement in and extrication from the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media (xe2x80x9cdiscxe2x80x9d) such as compact discs (xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d) and digital video discs (xe2x80x9cDVDsxe2x80x9d) typically have large amounts of digitally stored information that is optically readable through a transparent bottom layer of the disc by a movable head during rotation of the disc. The information is arranged in one or more tracks that are covered by a thin protective top layer of the disc that can have labeling applied thereto such as by silkscreening. Normal handling of the disc can result in scratching of the bottom layer, resulting in loss of data by interference with the optical path such as by loss of focus and/or lateral image displacement. Also, in the case of a DVD which includes stored information in dual layers, data can be lost if the disc is mishandled so as to cause the layers to split.
Protective storage cases are necessary to store and protect the recording media. Prior art storage cases typically comprise a first cover or door side, and a second cover or disc side. Each cover is pivotably coupled to a central spine portion to form what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cliving hinge.xe2x80x9d The living hinge allows the covers to pivot toward each other to close the case and encapsulate the disc. The storage cases are typically made of polypropylene which is known for its durability.
Protective storage cases in common use have a central pedestal located on the disc side for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disc within data-containing regions thereof. The central pedestal is typically a snap-in retention device which is made up of one or more spaced apart resilient elements arranged in a generally circular orientation. The resilient elements have one or more retainer portions that cause the pedestal to have a diameter greater than the diameter of the disc""s central portion in the area of the retainer portions. The storage cases also typically have a ledge portion or portions for supporting the outer perimeter of the disc for stabilizing the disc against tipping on the pedestal.
In use, the disc, is loaded into the storage case by placing it onto the pedestal through the central opening, while resting on the perimeter portion. In the case of a snap-in retention device, the disc is secured to the pedestal portion by snapping the disc""s central portion over the resilient elements of the pedestal, including the retainer portions, to secure the disc thereon. When the disc is placed over the resilient elements, and in particular the retainer portions, the resilient members bend inwardly, (toward the center of the central opening). Once the disc passes over the retainer portions, the resilient elements resume their original position. The disc is now locked on the pedestal, particularly by the retainer portions which partially extend over the outer edges of the central opening of the disc and prevent horizontal and vertical movement on the pedestal. Typically, the resilient elements are biased against the disc""s center portion to keep it more securely fitted thereon.
The disc is removed from the pedestal by finger pressure against the pedestal portion. The finger pressure retracts the resilient elements towards the center of the central opening so that they no longer extend over the outer edges of the central opening, and they are no longer biased against the disc""s center portion. The removal process is completed by simultaneous lifting of the disc at the perimeter portions. An example of one of these types of cases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,181. Another is referred to as axe2x80x9cWarnerxe2x80x9d case, which typically stores DVD""s distributed by Warner Bro. Another is referred to as an xe2x80x9cAmaray-stylexe2x80x9d case, and yet another is referred to as an xe2x80x9cAlphaxe2x80x9d case. The Alpha case is similar to the above prior art cases except that disc removal is not effectuated by finger pressure. Instead, the user""s fingers are guided under an edge portion of the disc to lift the disc off the pedestal.
The above prior art storage cases have a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the pedestal portions resilient fingers put a stress on the disc. This could damage the disc. Another disadvantage is that the user will frequently try to remove the disc without exerting finger pressure against the pedestal portion. Instead, the user will grasp an edge of the disc (as in the Alpha case) and use the pedestal as a pivot to rotate the disc off the pedestal hub. Such a rotation may cause the disc to bend or even break. Such bending is unacceptable because the bending could damage the data stored on the disc. In the case of a DVD, the bending could cause the layers to split.
Another disadvantage of prior art storage cases is that there is no effective means of securing the disc inside the storage case against theft. This is a particular disadvantage in the live rental and retail industry where the respective renter or purchaser has access to a storage case containing a disc. For example, if a security tag is placed on a shrink-wrapped storage case for retail sale, a thief could simply open the package and remove the disc. And, even if the storage case is locked so that the case cannot be opened, a thief can still gain access to the disc by simply cutting the living hinge.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a storage case to solve the aforementioned problems. Particularly, there exists a need for a storage case which allows for easy storage and safe, stress-free removal of a disc. There also exists a need for a storage case which can provide increased security (on a retail or live rental level) for a disc stored therein.
It has been found that the above disadvantages have been overcome in a storage case for storing a recording medium having an opening with an opening width. The storage case comprises a first cover, the first cover including a seating area to seat the recording medium. A second cover is hingedly coupled to the first cover, the first and second covers capable of moving from a open position to a closed position whereby the second cover is placed over the first cover to restrict access to the seating area. A hub is disposed upon and extends upwardly from the first cover to receive the recording medium opening when the recording medium sits on the seating portion. The hub has a maximum external width which is less than or equal to the opening width.
One important feature of this aspect is to further comprise a hub coupling member disposed on the second cover, the hub coupling member including at least one projection extending from the second cover.
Another aspect of the invention is a storage case comprising a first cover and a second cover coupled to the first cover. At least one projection extends from the first cover. The at least one projection includes a first projection extending to a first projection height with respect to the first cover and a second projection extending to a second projection height with respect to the first cover. A circle drawn connecting all of the first projections has a first diameter. A circle drawn connecting all of the second projections has a second diameter. The second diameter is larger than the first diameter.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a storage case comprising a first cover and a second cover coupled to the first cover. At least a first and second projection extend from said first cover. The first and second projections each include a lower projection extending to a first projection height with respect to the first cover and a higher projection extending to a second projection height with respect to the first cover. The first projection height is lower than, the second projection height. A distance between lower projections of the first and second projections is smaller than a distance between higher projections of the first and second projections.
Still yet another aspect of the invention is a storage case for storing a storage medium. The storage case comprises a first cover and a second cover. A hub is disposed on the first cover, the hub being effective to receive the storage medium. The first cover includes a first lock portion. The second cover includes a second lock portion. The first and second lock portions are disposed inwardly from the first and second covers respectively, whereby a width of a combination of the first and second covers is wider than a width of a combination of the first and second lock portions.
Yet still another aspect of the invention is a storage case for storing a recording medium. The storage case comprises a first cover, a second cover, and a spine coupling the first and second cover together. The spine has a length and a width. A hub is disposed on the first cover, the hub is effective to receive the storage medium. The first cover includes a first side wall extending upwardly therefrom and having a first height. The second cover includes a second side wall extending upwardly therefrom and having a second height. A sum of the first and second height is approximately equal to the width of the spine.
These aspects and advantages of the present invention, as well as others, will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments which refers to the accompanying drawings.